My Guitar Gently Weeps
by Imagie
Summary: Un homme, un soir, une guitare, un reportage, un peu d'alcool, des images qui tourne, comme la terre d'ailleurs, une chanson des Beatles cachée dans le texte et la même mélodie mélancolique. Mais qui est-ce, et de qui peut-il bien parler?


**Still My Guitar Gently Weeps**

Le comptoir de zinc me semble tellement froid, en cet instant. La seule source de chaleur provient de ce verre posé devant moi, ce verre remplis d'ambre qui tourne, tourne dans la lumière artificielle des néons. Il est tard et pourtant encore bien trop tôt. Là-bas, sur un tabouret, une femme chante, seule. Je ramasse ma guitare qui traine à mes pieds et la pousse sans ménagement. Elle chantait faux, de toute façon. La femme me lance un regard courroucé puis sort du bar. Et oui, je suis un salopard, Madame, ne vous en offusquez pas. Je suis un salaud égoïste, tu me l'as bien assez dit pour que cela s'imprime. Je gratte les cordes sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, produisant un son pleurnichard. On dirait presque toi quand tu pleures, tiens. Il ne manque que les grands yeux cernés de noir et remplis de larmes.

Je vous regarde tous, vois l'amour qui somnole. Là-bas, il y a cet homme qui aimerait avancer sa main pour prendre celle d'un jeune femme, posée sur la table. Il ne le fera pas. Un vieux poste de télévision lance dans la brume qui envahit le pub les dernières informations. On va encore parler de toi, je le sens. Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Le speaker entame son long discours barbant, plein de ces mots compliqués que lui-même ne comprends pas.  
Pendant que ma guitare gémis doucement, cet homme sur l'écran donne des chiffres, des noms. Sûrement qu'au milieu de tout ce bric à brac de gens, tu as ta place. Ils te gardent pour la fin, tu es le meilleur morceau, le plus jolie. Explique-moi pourquoi je t'aime toujours, après cela.  
Je regarde le sol et vois qu'il a besoin d'être balayé. Comme ce qui traine au fond de moi, certainement. Un bon balayage, un sort judicieusement jeté sur mon cœur endoloris de t'avoir trop aimée, et n'en parlons plus. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, déjà? Je soigne les restes de moi. Tu es partie hier, mais cela fait un éternité. Ton visage est un déluge dans mon esprit, une pluie acide qui attaque toute raison, si raison il existe encore.  
Alors que ma guitare gémis toujours doucement, ils commencent déjà à parler de toi. Remarquable, charmante, intelligente. Ramassis de conneries, oui. Tu es bien plus que ça, et eux ne le savent même pas. Ils ignorent le plus beau, ils t'ignorent, ils n'aiment que la poupée que tu leur donne en pâture. Tu es déchirée en confettis, mon amour, en confettis atroces. Sanglants.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne t'as dit que tu étais une cruche. La plus idiote des idiotes, l'imbécile parfaite. Il me faut te le dire, mon amour, tu avais l'intelligence d'un petit pois. Et puis tu étais laide, bien laide. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais tu étais tellement affreuse que cela me fait encore mal de me souvenir que je t'ai touchée. C'est faux, bien sûr. Tu avais l'esprit d'un météore et la beauté du soleil.

Comment déployer ton amour, ça non-plus, tu ne savais pas. Tu hésitais toujours à me le montrer, à me dire que tu m'aimais, et tous ces gestes teintés d'hésitation étaient tellement plus magnifiques que si tu m'avais sauté dans les bras. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette approche retenue, cette contrainte de toujours te demander si ce n'était pas trop! Une de tes facettes magnifique et décalée, mon amour, sans aucun doute.

Je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un a pu te contrôler, tu étais si libre! Même dans ton esprit, tu n'avais aucune limite. Un homme s'approche de moi, me tend un verre que je bois. Ma guitare, je la tiens toujours, je gratte furieusement les cordes tandis que ton visage, négligé par l'écran de télévision, m'apparait clairement.

« -Savez-vous qui s'est? Me demande l'homme, un regard émerveillé pour toi.

-Qui ne sait pas?

-Elle est géniale, non? »

L'homme continu de parler de toi, de tes exploits, mais je n'écoute plus. Je m'en fout, c'est terrible! Je me fiche totalement de tout ce que tu as accomplis. De toute façon, c'est tellement contraire à toi que cela me déprimerai plus qu'autre chose de savoir, et je suis déjà bien assez bas comme cela.

Ils t'ont achetée et vendue, c'est cela qui est terrible. Et ils l'ont fait parce que toi, tu voulais m'aider. Ah, c'est ma faute, voilà. Je me disais aussi que depuis un instant, je n'avais pas culpabilisé. Nous y voilà encore. Oui, je suis le salaud qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, tu fais la traque des Mangemorts, tu les extermines sans pitié, tu es sanguinaire. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, mon amour, toi tuant ces gars qui n'avaient rien fait de plus que nous tous. Toi torturant, cherchant les failles, criant et tuant. C'était bien trop dur, pour moi. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, je suis parti mais vraiment, tu devenais par ma faute une meurtrière. La plus jolie des trente dernières années, disent les journaux. Une meurtrière quand même.

Je regarde le monde et remarque qu'il tourne. J'aurai crus que, depuis le temps, il se serait arrêté, le monde. Il eut mieux valu, ne crois-tu pas? Il t'aurais évité de devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Pendant que ma guitare gémis doucement, il tourne, tourne, tourne, et m'entraine, et t'entraine et entraine même cet homme dans sa course folle. Il ne s'arrêtera pas pour toi, mais je donnerai tout pour qu'il le fasse.  
Avec toutes les erreurs dont nous devrions certainement faire l'apprentissage, il tourne, ce monde. Il s'envole, toupie magique, avec toutes ces horreurs, et les miennes, et les tiennes, et celles de l'homme, celles qu'il pense si affreuses et qui ne doivent rien valoir. J'aimerai descendre de ce manège infernale et vous voir tous tourner, tournebouler, habillés de vos erreurs et vos chagrins, pour une fois.

Alors que ma guitare gémis toujours doucement, je n'écoute plus. Nous sommes peut-être déjà demain, qu'en sais-je? Peut-être enfin. Tu vas rentrer chez nous, enfin chez toi à présent, et tu t'assiéras à même le sol, et tu penseras à tout ce que tu as fait. Tu te diras que c'était pour moi et que moi, je ne suis même plus là, et tu te demanderas pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas tout ça. Je veux tant te voir! Regarder une dernière fois tes yeux, tes beaux yeux criminels.  
Je ne sais pas comment tu fus détournée, comment je t'ai perdue. A grands coup de demain, d'hier mais jamais de maintenant, très certainement. A grand coup de restons nous deux, à grand coup de désirs brisés. Tu fus également pervertie, mais cela, je sais comment il l'ont fait, je sais que même en toi il n'est pas dur d'allumer les feux des envies morbides.

Je ne sais pas comment tu fus inversée, personne ne t'as altérée, je n'ai laissé personne te toucher. La télévision de ce pub moldu diffuse toujours en boucle les informations qui continuent de pleuvoir et de dire que tu es un personnalité œuvrant pour le bien de la communauté, qu'il faut te laissé entrer chez les gens si besoin il y a et autres sornettes.

Je vous regarde, vois tout l'amour qui sommeille, et l'homme continu de parler, et le speaker aussi.

« -C'est pour cela que si cette femme – ton visage en gros plan, parcouru de neige électrique – arrive chez vous, laissez la faire son travail, quoi qu'elle vous dise. Ginny Weasley est une des gardienne de notre sécurité. Sport maintenant...

-Elle est vraiment extraordinaire, non? Prendre ainsi parti pour des gens qu'elle ne connait même pas! Prendre tant de risque pour nous, reprend l'homme au regard exalté.

-Je ne sais pas, je réponds pour ne pas le blesser, pendant que ma guitare gémis doucement. »  
Je me lève lentement, calmement, la guitare en bandoulière. Puis je vous regarde tous, longtemps, longuement, je m'abreuve. J'aurai aimé voir, une dernière fois ton visage. Je me dirige vers l'entrée du pub. Dehors, il fait froid, mais je m'en fiche. Je remonte la rue, lentement, je gratte toujours ma guitare. Une femme m'arrête à un croisement, me regarde et me dit, hésitante : « Vous êtes Hary Potter, non? Je vous connais. » Je hausse les épaules. Quelle importance?

Je ne t'ai plus, je m'en vais, nous sommes seuls, le monde tourne. Alors que ma guitare gémis toujours doucement.


End file.
